


Follow the Red Thread

by Aslea, CornyStories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslea/pseuds/Aslea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyStories/pseuds/CornyStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never believe that she would meet him in Paris, even as cliche as it sounded.</p><p>Nor did she believe that he would be looked upon as a hero – [Name] was to find love in France, Paris.<br/>She had no mark that told her that she was destined to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Miraculous Ladybug.  
> I own nothing, but the plot.
> 
> As said this will be an Alternate Universe - Soulmate, but every characters are older than in the show.  
> So no spoilers will be written here.
> 
> As French is not my mother language, I will use Google Translation for the French words in this story. If there is any mistakes, I will happily take the notice about it.  
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the wonderful Aslea are going to help me with the French phrases that I write throughout the story - as I actually originally used Google Translation :)

 

**Chapter One**

* * *

 

          [Name] breathed heavily through her nostrils, felt the sudden need to let her mind drift off by the music that filled her ears. A slow and heartfelt harmony filled her heart, she leaned sideways against the glass of the bus and opened her eyes once again. The display that showed itself outside of the bus was something else, beautiful white colored houses - perhaps a few had rose gardens, other gardens were filled with different kinds of flowers. It made the young woman smile softly to herself, something like that was not often found where she had used to live before.

She felt like she was in some kind of Disney movie, where the plot found a place in France. 

" _Excusez-moi, ce siège est-il pris_?" A smooth French voice filled the space that had happened between the shifts of the songs, [Name] yanked her earbuds out and turned her head around. Another young woman stood there, two large blue colored eyes were focused on her. [Name] swallowed, blinked and felt suddenly uncomfortable. Scanned through her brain for something to say, however, how would that help if she did not understand the simple question (she sure hoped it was a question). " _Quelque chose ne va pas_?" The strange young woman questioned once again, tilted her head slightly to the side and blinked once again. She was certainly waiting for some answers, therefore [Name] swallowed and licked her lips - opened her mouth and spoke out in an attempt of French; 

" _Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas français_." The unknown woman blinked and tilted her head slightly to the left, her eyebrows furrowed down together and it seemed like she tried to understand what [Name] had uttered. Soon after few seconds had passed, she gave a slight nod and turned around - headed off to another empty looking seat, she seated herself beside an elder man that greeted her and returned to his newspaper. [Name] shrunk deeper into the seat, tried to hide and pulled her white colored hoodie over her head. If only a black hole could open up underneath her, swallow her whole she would be more than pleased at the moment. Her cheeks burned, as she plugged her earbuds in her ears once again - [Name] longed for nothing else to return home.

  

The whole ride felt longer than it should have, as [Name] had not seen the black haired woman step off the bus. Is she not supposed to get off? [Name] cursed at herself the moment she saw her stop coming into view, after a few seconds the bus stopped and [Name] could finally get off the bus - on the outside another stranger stood. However, this person was a young man with blonde hair and two light green colored eyes. He gave a small smile, bowed his head and muttered; " _Mademoiselle_." [Name] said nothing to that, and as they passed each other - their hands touched for only a slight moment. She yanked her hand to herself, cursed under her breath and kept on going.

However, the young man stopped in his tracks. Turned his head around, two light green colored eyes were focused on the backside of [Name] unknowingly. She walked hurriedly away from the bus stop, wanting to not remember what had happened on the bus. Even though something like that would have happened in her home country, it felt even worse when it was somewhere new and unknown. A sudden feeling of paranoia filled the pit of her stomach, but it seemed to fade away the further away she walked.

 _Okay, [Name]. Just calm down_ , she told herself softly, her gaze were focused on the concrete underneath her feet. As the music filled her ears, she could not hear that some hurried footsteps that came from behind. It did not make things easier for the unknown person who tried to get her attention, even when the person tried to call out to her it went unheard. [Name] walked even further, before she felt the sudden feeling of someone standing behind her - she turned around slowly, swallowed and hoped for the best. Yanked the earbuds out from her ear, she was met with two light green colored eyes that were already focused on her from the beginning, [Name] blinked and took one step backward. " _S'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas peur_ ," the stranger pleaded with his eyes, however, the words that had escaped his mouth made no sense to her. 

Whatever he was trying to tell her, made [Name] unsure of what she should do. She bit down at her lower lip, took another step backward and the pure pained look that covered the stranger's gaze was almost heartbreaking. He looked ready to collapse where he stood, his knees shaking slightly and his breaths came out in pants. Had he run over to her, for what? "I'm sorry," [Name] breathed out, took another step backward - she was almost ready to turn around and sprint away until the stranger suddenly seemed to understand the situation. He gave a slightly breathless nervous laugh, placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. But a soft smile was still visible on his features.

"I'm truly sorry for scaring you like that, Miss." His English was almost flawless, as he lifted himself in a straight line and took another deep breath. However, neither of them seemed to know what to do know - [Name] turned her head slightly away, tried to hide her face away and the forming blush that spread across her cheeks. Never in her whole life, nineteen years, had any that handsome ever paid any mind to her - was this some kind of trick? When she looked closer, she could swear that she had seen him before somewhere, but paid no mind to it.  _It must not be that important then_ , [Name] told herself, and took a deep breath herself.

"Can I help you of any sort?" She questioned, the stranger took some time to register what she had questioned. And yet the pained look crossed his gaze, but it happened so fast that it had never happened. The young man blinked, mumbled something under his breath and turned his attention towards [Name] once again. 

"So you're telling me, that you did not feel it -?" The question went over her head, whatever she had supposed to felt, she did not feel it. They both looked at each other, the stranger suddenly stepped forward and took hold of the sleeve of his suit jacket. It was clear that he worked perhaps in some kind of important business, but why had he even taken the time to run after her in the first place? The longer she thought about it, the more it seemed unreal. To have a handsome man run after her, [Name] [Surname], was something that would never happen before. "Look." His voice cut through her train of thoughts, as she glanced down at his bare wrist she saw two words that spelled out her name - [Name] felt her heart stop. 

Her blood ran cold, she shook her head side to side; stepped away from the stranger and pulled the hoodie further down over her face. Her knees felt heavy and her whole body felt numb, the whole thing needed to be a mistake. He needed to check it, perhaps another had the same name and same surname as she did; that needed to only be the reason behind that. She had no soulmate to spend her life with, even when those that were to lose their other half would die slowly from heartache - [Name] would never know how it was to be loved by someone else besides her friends and family. 

The day she was born, her mother had been heartbroken when the doctors had explained that her daughter had no marks on her wrist. At first, they thought it was because her soulmate had died an early death, but that made no sense - "No, no." She kept chanting that word to herself over and over again, pressed her palms against her temples and felt her body shake with the sobs that broke through her body. How could she break so easily by something she knew her whole life? Knowing that the handsome man had run out for nothing, he would probably come to dislike her. " _Mon amour,_ please don't cry," the said stranger mumbled softly, kneeled down in front of her. Reached out slowly, and placed his palm on her shoulder.

When she did not turn away from his touch, he wrapped his arms around her - pulled her to his chest, wrapped one arm around her waist and held her there. [Name] then came back to her senses, shook her head and pressed her palms against his chest; she could feel both the soft fabric of the suit jacket and shirt underneath, even his heart that went perhaps a thousand miles per second. Her own heart sped off like a mad train, but closed her eyes and cursed herself for feeling the burning sensation tears filling her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him?

[Name] [Surname] had no soulmate mark.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would never believe that she would meet him in Paris, even as cliche as it sounded.
> 
> Nor did she believe that he would be looked upon as a hero – [Name] was to find love in France, Paris.  
> She had no mark that told her that she was destined to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Miraculous Ladybug.  
> I own nothing, but the plot.
> 
> As said this will be an Alternate Universe - Soulmate, but every characters are older than in the show.  
> So no spoilers will be written here.
> 
> As French is not my mother language, I will use Google Translation for the French words in this story. If there is any mistakes, I will happily take the notice about it.  
> Thank you.

 

 **Chapter Two**  

* * *

 

          She could still not believe that the strange man explained it to her, that his soulmate mark showed clearly of her name - but how did he know that it had been her? [Name] and the unknown man had somehow ended up at a small café that was located no so far away from her home. The sweet smell of coffee filled the air, even the burned scones that were baked at such an early hour - it made things somewhat more comfortable to handle. 

The stranger had introduced himself, but the name had gone over her head the moment he had uttered those words; Adrien Agreste. Smoothly as ever [Name] had snapped her attention back towards the handsome man, her cheeks heated up with shame and blinked. A nervous laughter escaped her lips, as she tried to act somewhat normal around Adrien.

"Just ... how?" Was the only thing she ask for when she found her voice again, Adrien did not seem offended in any way when the question reached him. Somehow she was glad that, as he had taken of his suit jacket and placed it over the chair he was seated on. He looked completely out of place in the middle of a small café, even the poor waitress that had taken their order had stumbled over her words; perhaps for the embarrassment when she needed to speak English. [Name] had tried in her broken French to order, but it had only come out as a poor excuse. Adrien had laughed at her with a heartfelt smile, questioned what she wanted and order it for her.

It saved both her and the waitress for the shame (however, it still lingered over them both).

"What do you mean?" His questioned came out too quickly, something that intended he did not know about the bare wrist that hid underneath [Name]'s sleeve. How would he react when he found she had no mark? Somehow she hoped and wished that they could still be friends, after all - he had been talking awfully a lot lately. "Did you not feel the -" his eyebrows furrowed down together, he bit down at his lower lip and seemed to have some trouble to speak. [Name] tilted her head slightly to the side, blinked and took a deep breath through her nostrils. 

The warm sensation from the hot cacao that filled the cup warmed her hands, even when it was almost spring - the cold still lingered in the air. Adrien tilted his own head, closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them up afterward. His light green colored eyes were focused on her, as he took in every small movement she made. "I just knew." That was not really the answer she had expected, as she gave a single nod to him. She had not felt anything really, only the sudden small pain that shot through her hand - like someone had pinshed her.

"Oh," was the bright answer she voiced out, however, with that Adrien raised one eyebrow at that. His light green colored eyes somehow grew darker, something that made [Name]'s heart speed up like a mad train inside her chest. Perhaps she was not some kind of failure at the end of the day? Her father and mother had loved her nonetheless, perhaps Adrien could come to love her as well? Even if it would turn out as a friendship, [Name] took a deep breath and slowly unwrapped her fingers around the warm cup. Slowly and steady, she started to lift up her sleeve where the mark would have been from the beginning of her life - only [Colour] bare skin was shown. 

[Name] held her breath when she heard nothing from Adrien, as she closed her eyes and felt her heart speed up once again. But this time, it was something else, perhaps the fear that he would reject her and leave her alone at the café. Seconds turned into minutes before he opened his mouth - licked his lips and placed his forefinger against the bare wrist. Brushed ever so faintly over her skin, his fingertips so gentle like he was afraid that she would break underneath his touch. "You're special, [Name]. Never forget that" Adrien spoke out softly, he took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with hers - even though it was weird looking from how they were seated in front of each other. " _Et je vous aime, peu importe ce que_ ," the words were like soft velvet, kept around [Name]'s heart and even though she had no idea what he had just said - she felt  **loved**.

[Name] pressed her free palm against her mouth, tried to hide the broken sobs that longed to escape from her body - Adrien's light green colored eyes shifted upwards to her face. In a split of a second, he had shot up from his chair, the noise of it hitting the floor filled the air in the small café; made both the waitress and the other customers glance into their direction. But they did not seem to mind the display of affection, as they only thought it was between two newly found soulmates. Something like that had often happened around, but if they only knew the reason why the man had his arms wrapped around the woman so tightly and seemed to tighten his hold even more.

"Thank you." [Name] sobbed into his cream white coloured suit shirt, pressed her face against his shoulder and felt her whole body shake with the sobs that finally escaped her body. One palm was pressed against the back of her head, keeping her still and warm in his hold. As the other arm that belonged to Adrien was wrapped around her waist. They both stood still beside their table, their orders long forgotten - Adrien mumbled French words into her ear, as [Name] felt the sudden sting of irritation towards him. She truly wanted to understand what he were saying, but pushed those thoughts away. Perhaps she could request for his help to teach her to learn French?

After a few more minutes she had calmed down, but it seemed like Adrien would not let her go - he tightened his hold around her even further, if that was even possible. [Name] lifted her face up from his shoulder, pressed her own palms against his shoulders and squeezed lightly. That seemed to bring Adrien back to the land of the living; he pulled away slowly and for the first time they had met [Name] saw the slight line of tears that had run down his own cheeks. He grasped her hand, pressed it against his chest where she could feel the throbbing of his heart against his ribcage. Flat against his chest, [Name] spread her fingers out and hiccuped.  _Did he cry with me, why?_ The questioned lingered inside her head, but she had not the strength to voice it. 

"This took a sudden change," Adrien's voice was huskier than usual, even [Name] could hear his French accent better - it made her heart ache even more, but it was of the good kind. She laughed softly at that, brushed the still lingering tears away from her cheeks and eyes. Took a deep breath, licked her lips and glanced around in the café, none of the customers paid any mind to them - not even the waitress that had seemed to get flushed when Adrien had entered the small café. [Name] understood perfectly, Adrien was perfect in any way. Nothing could be ever flawless about him it seemed, but deep down [Name] knew that no one were flawless. "I need to tell you something," however, with those words Adrien's expression had changed.

His eyes were focused on something far away, but when [Name] nodded he took another deep breath through his nostrils. With a quick nod, he signaled for the waitress to come; he paid for the drinks and held out his hand for her to take. Even though [Name]'s mind screamed to protest, she followed her heart and placed her hand into his awaiting one. Their fingers intertwined, as they walked out of the café - the sun above their heads still shined bright as ever, but somehow for [Name] she felt it shined even brighter than before. "And perhaps you would not mind meet a close friend of mine?" Adrien's question took [Name] by surprise, but she nodded once and gave a weak smile. 

 

"She can be -" Adrien had massaged his friend, as they both waited for the person to show up - Adrien tried his best to explain how they met. "Well, she's something for herself, really. We went at the same ... High School and Elementary School, I think you would call it." [Name] nodded, as she had no idea how things worked in France yet. She still needed to learn the basics, and that went for some small things; simple things that she had found easy to do back home, would only look simply out of place here. But perhaps that was the whole wonder of moving away to a different country, to see how the people lived there did things. "Her name is Marinette," as he had spoken her name, a voice called out in French.

[Name]'s whole body stiffened. She remembered the same voice, she cursed at herself and longed to pull the hoodie over her head and fade away. But she could not do that, therefore, she took a deep breath and turned around. There she stood, the unknown young woman that had talked to her in French - two blue colored eyes soon found her own form. As she narrowed her eyes slightly, but not in irritation - only in confusion. Adrien talked in quick French, perhaps to clear out the situation; Marinette soon broke out in a smile and greeted [Name]. "Names Marinette!" Her English was not that good, but it was at least something they could communicate with.

[Name] nodded, took the hand that waited for a handshake.

Adrien looked somehow pleased about the whole thing, but the smile soon faded away the moment he spoke in French to Marinette. [Name] felt somewhat uncomfortable whenever they spoke between themselves, but knew it could not be helped. If she only was a born Frenchman at birth, things would perhaps be easier at the beginning - but she was not ashamed to be [Nationality]. It was her pride, it ran through her blood and made her once a citizen of [Country]. "Oh," Marinette glanced towards her, gave a quick smile and furrowed her eyebrows at Adrien. With a quick movement, she had punched the said man in the arm - he yelped and spoke in a hushed tone. 

" _Vous êtes fou, __Agreste -_!" Marinette screamed in a hushed tone, but after a few seconds, she turned her attention towards [Name]. The two women looked at each other, neither of them knew what to say. "Okay - what we're going to show you now, you must promise not to tell anyone," Marinette said slowly, it was like she thought she was talking to a child; [Name] nodded nonetheless and glanced towards Adrien. The young man only gave a small smile to her, stepped forward and pressed his forehead against her own forehead. " _Ne pas défaillir sur moi, mon amour_." With that, both Marinette and Adrien stepped backward. Touched the accessories that were attached to them, something [Name] would not have given a second thought about - but when two small creatures started to float from those accessories; it was something different.

She stepped further away, had no idea on what was happening. A bright light came from them both, as [Name] placed her hand over her eyes and shielded her vision from the bright light. It took perhaps a few seconds before the bright light died down, she lowered her hand down and narrowed her eyes. In the place where she had seen Marinette and Adrien stood, there were someone else; but somehow something felt familiar with them both. The man wore a tight skinsuit that looked of a cat, ears that was placed on top of his head - twitched ever so often and green cat-like eyes that were focused on her. The woman that stood beside the car-like man, wore a tight skinsuit as well; but with black dots covering up like a ladybug. Both of them wore masks that covered up the part of the eyes.

"[Name]," but when the man had uttered her name, the world around her turned slowly black.

The cat-like man soon sprinted forward, wrapped his arms around her body and that was the only thing [Name] remembered before she fell into a darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would never believe that she would meet him in Paris, even as cliche as it sounded.
> 
> Nor did she believe that he would be looked upon as a hero – [Name] was to find love in France, Paris.  
> She had no mark that told her that she was destined to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Miraculous Ladybug.  
> I own nothing, but the plot.
> 
> As said this will be an Alternate Universe - Soulmate, but every characters are older than in the show.  
> So no spoilers will be written here.
> 
> As French is not my mother language, I will use Google Translation for the French words in this story. If there is any mistakes, I will happily take the notice about it.  
> Thank you.

 

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 

          The first thing she felt when she woke up again, was the hard sensation against her back - with a groan she opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side, had she hit her head? [Name] could not even remember how she managed to get such a headache. "[Name]," a voice called out, alerted the young woman and made her turn her head around. It was not such a good idea, her head started to spin once again; [Name] closed her eyes quickly and pressed her palm against the cool concrete underneath her. Leaned her back against the wall of the building behind her, tried to slow her breathing down.

"Are you alright,  _mon amour_?" The question was voiced in the same voice, however, [Name] remembered perfectly who it was. Adrien knelt in front of her, his light green colored eyes were focused on her, his eyebrows furrowed down together - but there was no sign of Marinette. Before [Name] could even question where she had gone off to, Adrien had placed his palm against her forehead. 

Adrien breathed heavily out, his own forehead was furrowed down in worry. His gaze held somewhat sadness within it, somehow it seemed like he was regretting something.

" _Dites-moi si vous vous sentez mal_ ," the French words went over her head, as she blinked in confusion for a couple of seconds. Adrien's palm traced the outline of her face, as it placed itself against her cheek and stayed there. [Name]'s cheeks heated up by that touch, as she felt like she could not breathe properly. 

But where at that strange cat-like man gone?

However, Adrien had other ideas as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her own forehead. They stayed like that for, how long [Name] did not know, but she felt the soft breeze of his breath fan over her face. Once again her head started to spin, but of the opposite reason - she had heard from her mother that when her parents had met; they had suddenly jumped straight into a relationship. Somehow [Name] could not understand that one would jump straight into a relationship with someone one had just met.

Adrien's lips hovered over her very own lips, [Name] could swear that she felt something shoot through her body the moment their lips touched. Her heart rate slowed surprisingly down, as she took a quick breather - the scent of peppermint filled her senses, Adrien kneeled even closer and pressed his lips harder against her own. Pressed his other free palm against her other cheek, kept her in place; tilted his head slightly to the side, as the kiss was not already good enough - [Name]'s poor heart sped up from its peaceful slumber. " _Je t'aime, [Name]_." He breathed against her lips, as they parted to get some air.At those words, [Name] pulled her face backward and planted into the air. She surprisingly felt even hotter than before, even though from the spring sun that shined down at them did not warm her that much.  

"What?" She breathed out, her [Colour] colored eyes widen as those words reached her ears. Adrien seemed at first unfazed, but after a few seconds passed - his whole face had turned into a light hue of red. It was quite something amusing to watch, Adrien stumbled over his words and seemed not to know what to do. "I - I ... No, I - Yes, I do love you," he stumbled over, as he did not take his palms away from her cheeks - it seemed like he tried to understand what he had done wrong truly. [Name] took a deep breath, pushed against his chest to get some space between them. If she had seen the heartbroken look that was written over Adrien's face when she had done that move, she would perhaps have thought about doing something else. 

[Name] tried to get on her feet, she needed to get back home - forget that this had ever happened. It would only lead to heartache. But whenever she tried to move away from Adrien, the said young man only took ahold of her arms and kept her still. "[Name], please - don't go away from me." His plea was heard with half an ear, as the young woman only could think about getting home. Of how the universe was not fair, that she had been born without any soulmate marks; something that would tell her that some _one_ would love her no matter what. Knowing it in her heart when she touched that said person, that he or she would come to understand every part of her. 

It was a foolish thing to believe, that she could have a soulmate. 

"[Name]!" Adrien cried out, as the said person had managed to get herself free out of his hold. Stumbled towards the exit of the small alley that they had entered into, however, her legs felt weak and no longer than thirty seconds before she fell to her own knees. [Name] pressed her hands against her face, tried to hide away the tears that ran down her cheeks - she had really thought that she could live all alone, seeing as her friends would gain their soulmates over the past few years. It only hurt more when she would talk about it with them, as they did not know how it felt to see one's bare wrist whenever you would gaze down upon it. 

A hiccup escaped her sealed lips, and it did not take longer before two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Adrien pressed his forehead against her back, tightened his hold on her and said nothing. [Name] hiccuped and tried to get away, but that lead only to getting the arms tightened even further around her. She knew, she hoped, she wished and she longed; would she ever get her way?

"Keep breathing." Was the single thing Adrien spoke to her then, as she had no idea of what he was speaking of - she followed his advice. In and out, in and out she breathed; [Name] lowered her head and glared at the concrete underneath her knees. How she wished that the universe would at least give her a damn reason why everything had happened to her? She also knew that she had not been the first one that had been born without a soulmate mark, but those that had been born had a higher rate to die of loneliness or heartache. Some even claimed that those people would go insane, [Name] wished not to go insane. 

"I'm ... Broken, not worthy -" however, as those words had escaped her lips - her whole world spun around and she was met with two light green colored eyes that had darkened. His eyebrows furrowed down together, the whole expression showed clearly the displeasure of her words it had caused him. Adrien tightened his jaw, breathed through his nostrils and pressed his forehead against her once again. Neither of them said anything else, by that small touch [Name] felt somewhat more relaxed. Still, the fear and broken wishes still lingered in the back of her mind - but they were forgotten at the time being. "You're worth everything, even though you think you're not - to me you're worth more than anyone else," Adrien whispered, as he lifted his head up and gazed into two [Colour] colored eyes. 

Perhaps, just - perhaps something could start to bloom between them.

If only [Name] would allow it.


End file.
